


VORE?!?!?!

by GenuineLoudBoy



Series: MAYbe CRACK???? [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Humor, Jokes, Laughter, M/M, Septiplier as in they're two dudes just hangin out, Talking about vore, Theres a lot of it, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: Yes, you read that right.Vore.V O R E....Vore.





	VORE?!?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU START READING LOOK AT THE TAGS THIS IS A FIC ABOUT TALKING ABOUT VORE BUT IT'S not REALLY DETAILED. 
> 
> Please Enjoy this crack fic, Thank you. 
> 
> (rated for swearing and vore talk I think)

Mark was sitting at the kitchen bar, leaning up against the bar as he scrolls through his phone. He’s just checking social media, ya know…As you do.

But then, something caught Mark’s eye when he was scrolling through his feed. He scrolled down and he saw one of Jack’s tweets and he looks at it and then he looks at all the responses from it. Ya know, as you do.

He’s seen this word before…But he just can’t remember what the fuck it was. He was about to just look it up on Urban Dictionary, but the man who made the tweet himself walked down the stairs with a coffee cup in his hand. So, Mark asked the beast what the fuck this stupid ass word was.

“Hey, Sean.” Mark greeted, still going through the responses. Jack walked toward the kitchen, and hummed as an answer.

“What the fuck is vore?”

Mark new it was something stupid the internet made up, but he couldn’t remember what it was for the life of him. But what Mark didn’t expect was how blunt Jack would actually be with his answer.

“It’s a kink where two or more people eat each other or be eaten for pleasure.”…And that made Mark freeze in his seat.

“…What.”

“Yeah. It’s like a fanfiction thing.” There he goes again with the complete blatancy as he sips his coffee!

“-The fuck is wrong with you!?” Mark exclaimed, turning toward Jack. And he must’ve had a very disgusted face because Jack started laughing really hard when the American turned toward him.

“What?! That’s what it is!” He laughed, taking another sip of his coffee, trying not to get dead by drinking his Kophee wrong.

“THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TWEET ABOUT IT!?” Okay, he was too surprised and…Confused to be quiet and reserved right now. And Jack, not taking any of Mark’s concern seriously, keeps on stupidly laughing like it’s a stupid frickin’ Updog joke!

“Because-…” Jack choked a bit because of his damn LAUGHING. “Wait, wait, wait…You seriously didn’t know what vore was?”

…Is he actually serious.

“OF COURSE I DIDN’T!” And great Mark’s laughing like an idiot as well. “Wha—Why would I know that?!”

“I dunno! It’s a big fuckin’ community thing!” Jack tried to defend, laughing in slight bursts here and there as he just flailed his arms around like a wacky inflatable arm inflatable tube man…Well not exactly, he was calmer and a whole lot more natural at it but point still stands.

“Not in my, wholesome, family friendly community it’s not!” Mark fought. But that seemed to replace Jack’s mood from giggly bitch, to ‘Are you fucking kidding me right now’ status.

“…Have you not seen the deep end of your fanbase?” Jack asked with the most unamused expression.

“Hey now-.” And almost immediately, Jack’s face went from unamused to comically cocky. “Hey, Most of my fanbase has your fans too, bucko. So watch where you’re steppin’, bud” …

Yeah he wasn’t sure where he was going with this, but it sure made Jack’s mood turn from his comically cocky, to an ‘OH SHIT’ face.

“Well…Uh…” Jack stammered a bit followed by complete and utter Gibberish which then turned to burst of embarrassed laughter for some odd reason. Mark got up, stepped toward Jack as he was laughing and he put a hand on the other’s shoulder.

“You okay? Did you have a stroke?” And that in in of itself made Mark laugh along with jack during his laughing fit.

“Shut up!!” Jack dragged as Mark pulled his hand off of the other’s shoulder.

…

Yeah this was been a real weird visit from Jackieboy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this stupidity short crack fic I conjured up late at night!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
